The Night the Rain Fell, Beginning.
Previous Episode: None Next Episode: A Blanket of Snow, White. The Night the Rain Fell ''"Us yokai were always told to do our best to get along with the humans, but nobody ever told us to get along with other yokai. Many Adult Yokai now spend their time on the battlefield, us children are to stay as far kept away from the war as possible. Many of us when we become old enough can go to Yokai Acadamy, the story of us four begins there." '' On school grounds, students are arriving for the start of the spring semester. Older students greet their old friends, newer students quickly find someone to talk to. Out of all of the students, four in particular stand out. A girl with brown hair and pink eyes, another girl with yellow eyes and orange hair. A male with auburn brown hair and green eyes, and a black haired girl with purple eyes. The girl with orange hair noticed the brown haired girl, and quickly makes her move with a dash and a jump at her. Tomayo: Hi there! Amaya: ! *she is knocked over by Tomayo, and the two lay on the ground with Amaya on the bottom* Tomayo: Sorry! I tripped. Amaya: Sure you did... Can you please get off? Tomayo: Sure. *stands up Amaya: Thanks you, Tomayo-chan. *she stands up after Tomayo* Tomayo: Sure. Amaya: *she dusts herself off and flicks her hair* Can we go get something to drink, Tomayo? I'm been wanting something even before I got here. Tomayo: Sure Amaya: Thank you. Now then... Why don't we go find a place to get one? Tomayo: Okay! Amaya: Alright then, adventure awaits us, Tomayo! *she grabs Tomayos hand and they walk off.* black haired girl, sitting up on the rail of a balcony/deck of the school watches them walk away. Heina: Haah... Freshmen. I wonder what kind of Yokai they are... brown haired male was walking with a slightly taller blonde haired male Sora: So, you're going to show me around this school, right? ???: Of course, Sora. You're my brother. Sora: Thanks. Heina: *she notices them, and recognized the blonde one* Haha! *she jumps down from the balcony/deck, landing in front of them.* Sora: Gah! *falls back* ???: Oh! Heina: *she stands up straight, and then faces them* Yo guys! ???: Hey! Sora: *he then stands himself up* Hello, Heina.. Heina: Haha, hey dude. Sorry about scaring ya! Sora: *he dusts himself* It's fine. ???: Heheh. *puts his arms behind his head* Heina: Hey Vinny! How are you and your brother doin'? ???: We're doing good, I'm just showing Sora around. Sora: Yeah. Hey Vincent, can we go somewhere where there's food? I'm starving. Vincent: Sure, I'm a bit peckish too. *he turns to Heina* I'll be seeing you later, okay? Heina: Hah, alright! Catcha guys later! Sora: *walks away, with Vincent following* the school cafeteria, Amaya and Tomayo are standing in front of a vending machine. Amaya: Is there anything you would like Tomayo? Tomayo: Soda please! Amaya: Alright, what kind? *she begins to pull some money out of a coin purse* was walking to a bench that Vincent was on, holding two trays of food. Sora: *places Vincent's tray next to him then his next to himself as he sits down* Vincent: Thanks. Sora: No problem. *takes his drink* Tomayo: Orange please. Amaya: Alright, I'll need a bit more money then... *she pulls out another coin, however drops it and it rolls over under Sora's foot.* Sora: Hm? *he moves his foot aside then looks at the coin* Huh? Vincent: What is it Sora? Amaya: *she walks nearby* I saw it roll somewhere over here, Tomayo. Tomayo: * feeling on the floor next to her* Sora: *sees the two then picks up the coin* Excuse me! Is this yours? Amaya: *she turns her attention over to Sora* Oh, yes it is! Thank you! Sora: *blushes a bit when he looks at her, he did his best not to show it* Y-You're welcome. *he gives it to her* Amaya: *she takes it, blushing a bit as well* Ah... Thank you again. Come on Tomayo, *she turns around and walks out, the faint sound of her metal limiter clanking against the floor* Sora: Eh... *goes back to his food* Amaya: *she inserts the coins and an Orange drink comes out.* Alright, this if for you Tomayo. And... *she inserts several more and hits a button, making a tomato juice fall out* Tomato Juice for me. Tomayo: Sweet, can we go check out our dorm now? Amaya: Hm... Wouldn't you rather meet other students first? Sora: So, Vinn. After lunch wanna meet up with Frost? Vincent: Sure. If he's here, he's usaully late. Tomayo: Oh yeah, sure! *she walks over to Sora and Vincent, sits down next to Vncent and gets uncomfortable close* Hi. Vincent: Um... hey? Sora: ...? Amaya: *she laughs a tad bit and walks over* She's taking my advice and making friends. Tomayo: Or trying. *smiles and takes a slurp of her drink* Sora: Okay? *takes a bite of his sandwich* Vincent: Well, the first rule of that, is to respect personal space. *scoots a bit farther away* Amaya: *she takes a sip of her Tomato juice* Tomayo enjoys invading personal space. Tomayo: Uh.. Sorry! - backs off a bit- Vincent: It's okay. *takes his pizza roll and takes a bite* Sora: I'm Sora Oshiro, and he's my brother Vincent. Vincent: How's it going? Amaya: It is going well. My name is Amaya Ito, and this lovely girl here is Tomayo Yuki. Tomayo: Hi. Sora: Nice to meet you both. Vincent: Yeah. Tomayo: Iike wise Amaya: *she nods, and takes another sip of her Tomato Juice* Vincent: Anyway, we're almost done and we're about to go see our friend. Sora: Yeah, I assume he's gonna be at our dorm. Then after that, you're gonna see your girlfriend right, Vinn? *he smirks* Vincent: *blushes slightly* She's not my girlfriend! Tomayo: Oooh! Vins got a girlfriend! Amaya: Don't be ashamed to admit it, there's nothing wrong with it, is there? Vincent: There's nothing to be ashamed of because I have no girlfriend. *he pouts* Sora: *chuckles slightly then finishes his drink* Amaya: Ah, if you say so. Tomayo: Aw! Tell the truth! What kind of Yokai is she? Vincent: First thing, she's a friend. And second, we're not suppose to tell anyone our kind of Yokai. Sora: I agree to his second statement. Amaya; However you would be able to tell anyhow if you knew limiter types. Tomayo: Where did that come from.. Sora: ... Vincent: Eh? Amaya: *she raises an eyebrow* All younger Yokai have to wear power limiters, and certain types go to certain Yokai. So if we knew the name of this "friend" and found her, and knew what type of power limiter she wears, we would be able to tell what Yokai she is. Did you not know this? Tomayo: I knew! Sora: ... *looks at his wrist, showing a bracelet with an amethyst gem* Amaya: Is something wrong? Sora: Nothing's wrong. *covers it with his sleeve* Vincent: *he facepalms* So you really wanna see my friend? Tomayo: Wait, what?! We just made friends, so I would like to go back to the dorm now Amaya! Vincent: Whatever. *he stands up* We should go meet up with our other friend, Sora. Sora: R-right. *he stands up then looks at Amaya* It was nice meeting you. Amaya: It was nice to meet you as well, Sora Oshiro-kun. Sora: *he blushes slightly* Well, I guess we'll be seeing you around, Amaya Ito-chan. *he walks off, waving* Vincent: *follows Sora, waving only slightly* Tomayo: *she stands next to Amaya* You know, that Vincent guy is weird. Amaya: Be kind Tomayo, you'll make even more friends that way. Now let's go and see who's in our dorm. Tomayo: GIRLS DORM! *she run off* Sora: Come on Vincent, let's go to our dorm and see if Frost or anyone else is in there. Vincent: Right. the girls dorm. Marko: - bounceing off the walls- SUGGGARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Amaya: Oh my... Tomayo: what on earth... Amaya: Um... Hello, my name is Amaya Ito. Marko: - stops for a moment and says realy fast- I"M MARKO - then contues bounceing off the walls like a nut case- Amaya: She seems... Excited. Tomayo: more like a suger rused nut Amaya: Well, I would not say that. Um... Marko? May you please calm down? Marko: I ATE A GALLLON OF SUGER BEFOR I GOT HERE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Amaya: How did you get a gallon of sugar? Marko: I HAVE BINE SAVEING MY CANDY BARS FOR TWO YEARS! Amaya: Do you go trick-or-treating? Marko: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! next Minute she is sleeping on the floor. Amaya: Aw... Tomayo: And thats the life cycle of a sugar rush Amaya: Well, give me a moment. *she walks over and lifts Marko up, then looking around for the bedroom with her name on the card.* Tomayo: Ok Amaya: *she opens a door next to the name card with the name "Marko" on it, and lays Marko down on the bed covered in stuffed animals.* I think this one is hers, I don't really feel like trying to figure out which is. Marko: Chocolate your so soft - mumbling in her sleep- Amaya: *she chuckles* Now then... I wonder where the rest of our dorm-mates are. Marko: - drooling- Amaya: Oh my... Tomayo? Tomayo: Yes? Amaya: Why don't we see which room is ours? There are three other rooms. Tomayo: Ok Amaya: *she walks ou of Markos room and begins to examine the name plates* This one says Heina and... I can't pronounce that... Tomayo: - just looking at name plates you can tell shes iggnoring- Amaya: Ah! I found ours! "Tomayo Yuki and Amaya ito." Tomayo: Sweet Amaya: *she opens the door. In the room there's two closets, two beds; One with brown sheets and one with Orange. A Nightstand with a lamp and clock, and a door to a bathroom.* Tomayo: I call orange! Amaya: Alright, I'll take brown. Tomayo: - sits on orange sheeted bed- Amaya: *she lays down on her brown sheeted bedm sighing happily* How nice... Tomayo: yup Amaya: *she yawns* Tonight is the opening ceremony, and tomorrow starts class... Tamayo: Not the math... Amaya: Unfortunately, we have to do math. Tamayo: No... at the Boy's dorm Sora: *enters the dorm, seeing a snow white haired male reading a book* White haired male: Ah, there you guys are. Vincent: Hey Frost. Frost: What took you two so long? Sora: Vincent showed me around, we bumped into Heina. Then we had lunch and met two other girls then now we're here. Frost: Oh. Vincent: Yep, so where are we crashing? Frost: You're gonna be at your right side with the other guy and Sora you're with me on your left side. Sora: Right. *he goes over to his left to see a door that says "Sora Oshiro and Frost Kūru" he opens it* Huh, not bad. I take it the white bed's yours? Frost: Yeah. Sora: Then I guess the green one's mine. Vincent: Hey guys, I'm not gonna be here for long. Frost: Why? Sora: He's gonna meet up with Heina. Frost: Oh. Well you're gonna remember what's tonight, right? Vincent: Of course. on at schoolgrounds, where students are slowly piling in from their respective dorms and an outdoor stage is being prepared. Amaya and Tomayo are sitting near a drink Machine, Tomayo nearly dead from fatigue. Amaya: Tomayo, I told you not to go into Marko's candy stash... *she sighs* Now look at you. Tomayo: well sorry, i was hungery. Amaya: Here, drink this. *she hands Tomayo a canned frozen coffee* It will give you energy for the time being. Category:Rosario + Vampire; Snow, Flowers, and Rain Episodes Category:Destineys creations